1. Field:
The present invention relates to a data protection program. In particular, the invention relates to a data protection program characterized by a configuration which protects data stored in storage means even when the computer terminates illegally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information leakage and the like have become social issues.
Particularly, information leakage occurs when taking out digital data freely in requesting an overseas vendor or the like to perform update or the like of the digital data. Thus, how illegal copy of such digital data should be prevented has become an important challenge.
For example, when requesting a vendor to update digital data, it is conceivable to install security software into a PC of the vendor so that the digital data cannot be taken out freely. However, it is often difficult to request such PC setup. Further, even when a tool not requiring installation is used to set up the PC, the tool is avoided if it requires rebooting for execution.
It is also conceivable to deliver encrypted data. However, the data is decrypted when it is unpacked in the HDD. Accordingly, although the data can be protected in real time, it can be read when the PC terminates unexpectedly. As a result, data leakage cannot be prevented completely.
For these reasons, means has been desired which can prevent data leakage even when the PC terminates illegally.